


everything in twos

by unholyconfessions (orphan_account)



Series: The Barry/Eddie Tumblr Prompt Extravaganza '15 [4]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Established Relationship, M/M, Mpreg, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 08:33:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3440534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/unholyconfessions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry can’t complete the thought, can’t wrap his head around the fact that this is actually happening to him, to <em>them</em>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	everything in twos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nevcolleil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevcolleil/gifts).



> > for the prompt: Beddie + "I did a pregnancy test." for this meme [here](http://sammyshutyourcakehole.tumblr.com/post/112133398076/beddie-16-or-11-if-thats-too-weird).

"Hey, Eddie," Barry says as they’re setting up a Friends marathon on Netflix, his feet thrown over Eddie’s lap on the couch. "Remember that metahuman, the other day, that knocked me unconscious?"

Eddie makes a nonchalant noise in his throat. “Yeah, the one with the weird—” he says, stopping to gesture at this face.

"Yeah, that’s the one," Barry replies through a breathy laugh, shifting in his seat. He swallows. "She did something weird to me; to my body."

Eddie squeezes Barry’s ankle, his eyes softening. He smiles. “I know. You made me order Chinese for a week straight.”

"About that," Barry starts, scratching the side of his neck. Like a band-aid, right? Rip it right off in one, two, three, "I did a pregnancy test."

Eddie drops the remote. “You did a _what_?”

"I mean, Caitlin did," he amends, after a beat. "A blood test, and my blood contained traces of human chorionic—"

"—gonadotropin," Eddie deadpans before Barry can finish the sentence. He blinks at Barry a few times, his mouth shaping around silent words. He finally says, his voice wavering, "How’s that possible?"

"I don’t know," Barry says, picking himself up along with his stomach, which had plummeted to the floor. He paces around the room for a moment, leaning against a wall when his head starts spinning. "I don’t know. Caitlin doesn’t know. I just—am. I don’t—"

He can’t complete the thought, can’t wrap his head around the fact that this is actually happening to him, to _them_.

"So, we’re having a baby?" Eddie asks after the silence’s stretched on for too long, a cautious smile breaking on his lips. "An actual, real baby, that’s _ours_?”

Barry stays silent as Eddie stands and walks in his direction, and nods his response. 

He figures he probably wouldn’t be able to form a coherent sentence even if Eddie weren’t kissing him like this: deep, his hands cupping either side of Barry’s face as his tongue slides along Barry’s, nice and slow.

"Bar, we’re having a _baby_ ,” Eddie says as they pull apart, their foreheads pressed together, and his laugh is contagious.

Barry nods, chasing Eddie’s mouth for a quick kiss, and echoes, “We’re having a baby.”


End file.
